The Deadly Grave
by Lord Aries06
Summary: My first Horror fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**The Deadly Grave**

Hello people. This is my first story or as you may call it fanfiction.I hope you enjoy it.

Kim was busy with his friends he was talking to his friends suddenly his heart throbbed and his Breathing began to become unstable and ragged.

Kim: "Something is going to happen today again but what and with whom?"Kim murmured to himself. To find out what is happening Kim closed his eyes and began to think about what was going to happen. Slowly slowly behind the curtain of his eyes a vision played in his mind. This was a vision of a city with a big market where there were lots of people but Kim did not know any of the people. Then suddenly from the crowd he saw a face which was very beautiful and familiar. It was the face of a girl. Kim saved the image of the girls face in his mind and opened his eyes.

His friends were sitting around Kim worried sick about him. Kim came to his senses and assured them that he was fine and he was just having a headache avoiding the subject any further. Now he was in a normal condition. Kim stood up hurriedly and said goodbye to his friends and ran to his car. When he reached his car he got in it and started his car racing towards the market he had envisioned.

"Oh god it's so hot today and above all this shopping is tiring me out". A Girl named Fina said murmuring as she was walking with two shopping bags in her hands. Because of too much luggage it was hard for her to walk. She reached the road very difficulty and looked around right and left. Near there was no she started crossing the road. As she had just reached the middle of the road the shopping bag slipped from her hand and fell on the road. As she bowed to pick up the shopping bag at that same instant a truck appeared on the road coming with high speed towards began to see her death very close to her. She did not have enough courage to get up and run. She tightly closed her eyes and started praying to God in her heart. Suddenly someone pushed her from the road and she fell to the other side of the road.

As kim reached the market his eyes started gazing here and there but he did not see the face he was looking for anywhere. He stepped forward fast paced and started searching. After plenty of time had passed he still did not find what he was looking for. He turned around in disappointment and started walking on the footpath. In his heart he was thinking that he could not save the poor girl from her fate.

Kim: "I wish I could have saved her". Kim said to himself while in agony and looking at the sky. He slowly started moving towards his car. While in the way was a stone and kim kicked it with force. The stone hurled away. Kim looked towards the stone and realized someone had passed the way in the direction where he had kicked the stone. Maybe that girl he had seen had crossed the road. Kim ran towards it hurriedly.

As Fina bowed down to pick up her shopping bag from the road a huge truck was racing towards her with high speed. Kim saw this and ran towards the girl as fast he could and pushed the girl to the other side of the road with all his might and jumped to the other side as fast as he got up to her feet as she was brushing the dirt off her clothes and looked at the person who had saved her life. She slowly stepped towards the man who had saved her.

Fina:"Thank you so much for saving my life. I don't know how I can ever repay this debt to you".Fina said to the man as she finally reached near him.

Kim: "Oh no its no big deal. Please don't worry about it.I think it was my duty". He said to her looking towards her with a smile on his face.

Fina:"I do not understand one thing I was about to cross the road there was no car or truck near the road. Then a truck came in the road out of nowhere".Fina said surprisingly.

Kim: "Maybe you did not look carefully. Well anyways Thank god your life was saved". Kim said.

Fina:"My name is Fina and I live in a hostel near here and you?"Fina looked at him questioningly.

Kim:"My name is Kim and I also live in a hostel". He replied with a smiley face.

Kim:"Alright now I must take my leave. Next time please look around carefully before you cross the road fina".He told her as he said his also smiled and started walking towards her hostel.

Alright cut cut cut.I am so sorry guys if you find the first chapter very boring but I promise you the next chapter will be much more exciting and scary.I will try to publish it as soon as possible. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Deadly Grave**

Hello people. This is the second chapter of my fan fiction the deadly grave.

Chapter#2

Kim was the one and only Son of his parents. When he was eight years old her mother had left this world and his father married to another woman. Kim started living in a hospital because he had to concentrate on his studies and when he heard that his father married to another woman he broke every relation with his father. At first his father came to Kim to convince him and change his mind so he understand the situation along with his step mother. They both begged Kim to change his mind but Kim would not listen. At last Kim's father left him on his own condition. As Kim grew up he started to learn a lot of the powers that were hidden within him. He started to know about the coming time like what was going to happen in the future. At first he felt very weird about couldn't understand anything that what or why it was happening to him. Then one day he met an old old man told Kim that he had a big power inside of him.

Old man: "You know of the coming time and visions of future. If God has given you such gifted power then you should use it for humanity and to help other people"

Kim: "But what do I do old man?I just don't understand". Kim asked him in a frustrated tone.

Old man: "Look Kim when your breathing begins to become unstable and ragged and your heart throbs you should understand that something is going to happen. Then when you close your eyes and think about it you will see a vision of what and who it is going to happen with. Then before that incident occurs you have to stop it and save the person". The old man told Kim making him at ease about the situation.

Then Kim started doing just as he was told by the old man. In recent days Kim had saved many innocent lives from the horrible incidents that were occurring but he did not tell anyone about his powers neither did he let anyone be suspicious about it.

It was midnight's time when Fina was sitting in her room working on essay when suddenly the lights went off. She tried lighting a candle but for some reason it was not lighting. Suddenly she felt like her whole room was shaking then it was like there was a storm in the room. All the things in the room fell on the floor and started screaming loudly. She was calling out for help but surprisingly outside no one could hear her voice. Everyone was sleeping soundly in their rooms .The storm in the room continued for some time then it started to slow was in a bad shape as she had screamed loudly for help. She was so afraid and shocked that she couldn't utter words from her mouth. She was sitting in the corner of the room crying. Later in the night she fell asleep at the same spot. In the morning when she woke up she looked in her room and everything was in its place like nothing had happened. She got up and started preparing for college. Her parents died when she was at a young age. She did not have any relative either so she started living in a hostel. Such hostile incidents were occurring with her since she was younger but she did not face any life threatening incidents till was still forced to think that why such things were only happening with her. When she tells her friend s about it they don't believe her and make fun of her so she just stopped telling them.

Ok that's a wrap. I will try to do the 3rd chapter as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
